The Wolf Who Cried Girl
by sarjevo
Summary: Her name is Esther. She's the girl with golden eyes. She used to be here, but now she's not. Is she dead? No. Maybe. Perhaps. Not really. His name is Daryl. He's the man with blue eyes. He used to be here, but now he's not. Is he dead. No. Maybe. Perhaps. But not really. Once upon a time, they dreamed of happily-ever-after.
1. Chapter 1

_**Finally doing something about the Girl With Golden Eyes.**_

* * *

"_You didn't love her.  
You just didn't want to be alone.  
Or maybe, maybe she was good for your ego.  
Or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life.  
But you didn't love her.  
You don't destroy the person that you love."_

No.

No.

No.

No.

They were wrong.

He loved her.

He loved her more than he loved to breath.

Or did he?

Thinking on it, did he even know how to love?

No, he didn't.

But she did.

And she had tried to teach him.

But she hadn't succeeded.

But he wasn't a monster.

Or was he?

Perhaps…

Perhaps…

He didn't want them to be right.

God damn…he didn't want them to be right.

But there she was, whispering in his ear, and he knew it.

He just knew it.

He had finally gone, he had finally taken all he could.

There was nothing left.

And he was to blame.

* * *

_Whatcha guys think?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is weird, to me anyway. Tell me what you guys think._

* * *

May seem a little cliché, but he was hunting.

"Go huntin' Daryl," he muttered. "Help feed th' children, Daryl."

He lifted his right leg over a crumbling log, his crossbow heavy in his hands. He looked up from the game trail he was following, squinting his eyes against the sun that had finally managed to get through the clouds. Such bullshit. Here he was, bein th' bitch of the group. What were the other men doing? Oh, they were just sittin around a fire, complaining about how dirty everything was. A bunch of fuckin brats, if Daryl had his say. But when he did that, everyone got _offended_.

"Fuck," he muttered.

The sun was setting fast. He didn't want to b gone for too long. He wanted to be back that night, but it didn't look like it was his day. First, he finds a snake in his boot, then he gets a fuckin hot coal from the fire flung at his face. Now, he was trackin game he didn't want to. Plus, it seemed there was going to be rain. Great. Jus' fuckin great. He continued to grumble across the path, reaching down every once in awhile to pick up a few shiny things he found. His brow quirked when he came across something strange. Well, a different breed of strange than the walking dead.

He crouched down and cocked his head to the right, brushing his hand through the pine needles and leaves. He lifted the shiny piece of silver and turned it over in his hand. What the hell? It was wet too, freshly washed. Perhaps in that small creek he found a ways to the east?

He looked around through the trees. What the hell was going on here?

"Hey!"

He looked up and ahead, raising an eyebrow when he saw the small young woman. She was glaring at him, long fingers curled at her sides and her black hair fell in soft ringlets around her face. Her clothes were dappled with water and her boots were covered to her ankles in mud. He stood straight, not moving too fast in case she decided to do something stupid.

"This yers," he raised the spoon.

She nodded and stomped towards him, snatching it from his hand. "Weren't tryin to steal it, were you?"

"Why would I steal it? Ta pawn it," he scoffed.

She shrugged. "You never know," she looked him up and down. "This is really strange."

"Hmm?"

She jerked her chin at him. "Don' hear the usual crap from ya," she cocked her hip. "Usually hear screamin first, or I get hands tryin to grab me," she muttered. "Never ease and conversation. Even if you were tryin to steal my stuff."

"I wasn' tryin ta steal your shit," he growled.

Her lips trembled and then she grinned a shit eating grin, tossing her head back and laughing loud enough to make it echo against the trees. Daryl grumbled. She was laughing at him. In a way, how dare she? Then again, it had been awhile since he had met someone so normal and happy. Everyone was usually bitchin or trying to act too normal. The way she laughed, she didn't seem to be all the way there. It had a strange lilt to it, one he didn't really like. It seemed like a Merle laugh. It seemed like it was forced. It seemed like she wasn't really there at all.

"You crazy," he asked.

She stopped laughing then, looking at him queerly. "Why would you ask me that?"

He shrugged and then looked over her shoulder, wondering where she came from, then he looked back down at her. She was staring at him in curiosity and she kept twirling that spoon in her fingers. He was the one to jerk his chin at her this time. He didn't even have to speak, she just got the message and her mouth popped into an O. She gestured for him to follow and he did, if a bit cautiously. He stayed three feet behind her and kept his crossbow over his shoulder, free hand back and curled around the hilt of his pistol. He didn't see any weapons on her, but you could never be too cautious and there was more than likely someone in wait in case she was being attacked by him.

Circle of life, he supposed.

They reached a small alcove in the trees and she gestured to where she was living. "This is it, my little camp."

It was nothing but a tent and a fire pit. Nothing more. She didn't even have wire for the Walkers that probably stumbled into camp on a daily basis. He looked to her as she passed him, sliding into her tent only to come out a moment later with a small, carved, wooden box. She flipped it open and dropped the spoon inside, onto the top of a thick piece of crimson cloth and a few other little trinkets. It snapped closed and he looked up, seeing her eyes.

They were gold.

Not just amber, a bright golden color he had only seen in cats.

"Ya comin with me," he muttered.

She cocked her head to the right. "And now why would I do that?"

"Cus I can' leave ya out here by yourself."

"And why can't you do that," she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him. "Think I can't keep myself safe without a _man _here? I'll tell you what, I've been perfectly fine for the past two weeks without anyone."

"Seem too clean, if we're bein honest."

That actually shut her up.

She was so utterly clean. The only dirty part on her was her boots. The rest of her was powdered and shiny, giving nothing to say she was a survivor.

"So?"

He hated he sounded like that pig, Shane. He sounded like a jackass but he was curious to her cleanliness and her strange way of laughing. She didn't seem right and, being the 'chivalrous' man he was, he couldn't just leave this woman out here. He would end up finding her dead or damaged and he couldn't think of either happening when he could have prevented it with just taking her in.

"Got other women," he offered. "Got kids too. Don' think I'm a creep or anything like that, 'm not," he hesitated. "But my brother is."

Her lips twitched towards a smile. "How big a creep is he?"

"Meth creep."

She chuckled. "Well," she clicked her tongue a few times. "I think I can handle him."

Was this really happening?

"Well then let's go."

Was she really following him?

"Alright, lemme get my things."

What the hell was she picking up?

"The hell-"

Why?

"Please, I just have to."

She didn't.

"You don't."

She wasn't listening.

"I do."

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Shane looked up at Jacqui's words and followed her eyes to the trees. Daryl was standing there, yelling at someone that they couldn't see. It had to be Merle. Shane sighed and wiped his hands free of fish slime, beginning a slow walk to where the Dixon was. The closer he got, the louder the voice became and he realized it wasn't Merle he was bitching at. It was a woman.

"I didn't think there would be this many people," she whined.

"You followed me."

"Because you insisted."

Shane could see her stomp her foot and kind of chuckled. "What uh," he gestured to the both of them. "What's this all about?"

Daryl looked to him and the girl reached for something at her back, but Shane was sadly more interested in what the redneck had to say. "Stupid bitch givin me a hard time," he glared at her briefly and then his eyes widened. "Hell no!"

Shane followed his eyes and then stumbled back a few steps, coming face to face with the end of a long sniper barrel. "What the hell! Put that down!"

She was shaking a little. "Sorry, I just…"

"What the hell is her problem," Shane nearly screamed, drawing the attention of the camp.

Daryl rubbed his face. "I didn't know she was fuckin crazy until she pulled it on me to!"

"And you let her follow you?!"

"Think I could've stopper 'er," Daryl growled, glaring at the girl. "Come on," he snapped.

She lowered the gun and hesitated, but ultimately followed behind him. Shane watched her bare feet skittering against the gravel, long barreled rifle still in her hands. Daryl was throwing his free hand around, his words just a buzz and her words were nothing. Lori was at Shane's side in an instant, her right hand coming up and placing flatly against his chest while her other hand went against his back.

"What was that," she muttered.

Shane shook his head, watching Daryl nearly throw down his crossbow and wheel back on the girl, still yelling but Shane still couldn't hear him. he shook his head and started leading Lori back towards the camp. Not many people had seemed to notice the confrontation, only Jacqui and T-Dog, who weren't that concerned. They didn't like Shane. But that didn't mena they were going to let him shoot him or anything.

"I don't know," Shane muttered, keeping his back to the others. But I don't want anyone going near her until tomorrow, when I can get my hands on her and we can talk about what just happened. I'm ordering Dixon to keep an eye on her until then."

Jacqui scoffed, intruding upon their conversation. "And what makes you think he'll listen to that?"

"Because he's the one that brought her in," he muttered. "She's his responsibility until I figure out what the hell just happened."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short and a little mixed up, but that's how it's supposed to be;) I'll explain through the chapters and I'm working on the others right now. Hope you guys like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated!**_

_**After I updated last time, Fan-fiction blocked me, saying someone reported me having 'questionable content' in my private messages. I don't know what they meant by questionable content but whatever. I don't even use my private messaging system.**_

_**Anyway, while I get everything sorted out I will update will a short chapter, perhaps by Monday, gunning for Sunday but who knows.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and everything, it makes me happy. :)**_


End file.
